


We're Forever.

by GoldieHawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Comforting Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Nightmares, Soft Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieHawn/pseuds/GoldieHawn
Summary: Realizing Ian still wasn’t calming down, he brought his hand to his husband’s face, turning it to meet his eyes. “Hey. Look at me. You’re safe. Just me and you.” His touch seemed to have softened Ian up a bit, and his breathing began to slow . “Yeah?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded, reassuring him that he was okay.Or, Ian has a nightmare and Mickey is there to help him and I'm so emo right now no one touch me.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	We're Forever.

The clock read 3:46am and Mickey was awoken from a body to the left of him. The cliched tossing and turning. Ian was gripping the blanket, squeezing it for dear life. He brought it to his face and curled in on himself. Mickey, being half awake, gazed at his husband in confusion. Quickly, he realized what was going on and was fully alert. He sat up and rubbed his hand on the agitated man’s shoulder.

“Hey,  _ hey.  _ Ian, wake up.” Mickey worried. He was not met with a response though, as his husband was still in a deep sleep. He was quite creeped out by how rapid his eyes were moving. Ian’s breathing began to pick up even more and Mickey was starting to panic himself, not knowing what to do. He spoke louder, “Yo! You’re having a nightmare, dude.” Mickey shook Ian’s body heavily, and with that, the redhead sprung up, taking a swing at whatever was shaking him so roughly. Mickey groaned at the hit to his chest, but it wasn’t that painful, just surprising. “What the fuck, Gallagher?” He looked back up to see his husband panting and looking back at him with fear. It reminded him of how he was looking at Debbie when he nearly struck her with a baseball bat.  _ Not necessarily a memory he wanted to be reminded of.  _ All his breath was doing was getting heavier.  _ Isn’t this the part where he’s fine again, though?’ _ He reached out to touch his husband’s shoulder again, but he flinched.  _ That always calms him down. _ “It’s okay.” Mickey tried.

“I-I’m suffocating” Ian struggled.

“Just try to breathe. You’re fine.” Mickey rubbed his hand on his Ian’s back. He didn’t protest this time. He felt Ian warm up to the touch of his hand. He tried to take deeper breaths as he gripped at his hair. 

“I-I- can’t. S’not w-working.” The redhead choked.

“Yeah yeah, I can tell. Your heart’s going like 200 and I can feel it through your back, Jesus.” Realizing Ian still wasn’t calming down, he brought his hand to his husband’s face, turning it to meet his eyes. “Hey. Look at me. You’re safe. Just me and you.” His touch seemed to have softened Ian up a bit, and his breathing began to slow . “Yeah?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded, reassuring him that he was okay. “I’m gonna go get you some water.” Mickey started to slide out from the bed.

“No, y-” 

“That wasn’t a fuckin’ question.” Mickey said as he walked out of the room. He crept down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Before going back up, he stopped for a moment. He leaned onto the counter, letting out a sigh. “Jesus Christ, Ian.” He said to himself out of concern. He made his way back into their bedroom. Ian was still sitting up, his knees brought to his chest. He was finally calm again. Mickey could tell whatever happened in his nightmare was still bothering him. He handed the water bottle to him.

“Thanks.” Ian accepted the water and started to slowly drink from it. Mickey just watched him, not saying anything. He put the bottle aside to the window sill and looked down. “Would you ever leave?”

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you kiddin’, Gallagher? Never.” Ian looked up at him when he said that, and relaxed a bit more. “What happened in your dream? That have to deal with it?”

“Uhh, we got into this huge fight.”

“What’s new?”

“You were umm… you got mad because of how much my mood was changing. Like you said I was too much and you wanted to be in a normal relationship.”

Mickey saddened by this. He cringed at the thought of anything of the sorts ever happening.

Ian continued, getting teary eyed talking about it. ”You told me you couldn’t be happy with me and that I failed you as a husband-” Ian couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke into a cry. Mickey leaned in closer and held him in an embrace- who he was  _ extremely _ happy with, fuck you very much. 

“How many times do we have to have this conversation?” Mickey softly asked. “I love you. None of that shit matter’s, okay? I love every fuckin’ side of you. Every little thing that comes with you and I want to be there for it all.”

“I don’t want to stop you from being happy. I’m in the way. You deserve so much bet-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Mickey pulled away from Ian, keeping his hands on his arms, looking at him. “There is no better. You’re fuckin’ mine; got it?” Ian lightly nodded, wiping his tears away. “I swear to god, you do this shit just to make me all soft.” Ian chuckled at Mickey’s comment. “Know what? That’s how you know I love you. I don’t do any of that emo, pussy shit. You’re the only exception.” Mickey smiled, making Ian also light up. They leaned into each other and kissed. Ian’s hands gripped his husband’s face as they always do. Mickey brought his hands up to the back of Ian’s head. His tattooed knuckles sunk into his fluffy, ruby locks. They stopped to look at each other yet again, (they do this a lot,) still keeping their hands at the same place. 

“Ian…you’re shaking.”

Ian looked down in disappointment. “Oh.”

“What are you still worrying about?”

“It just...It felt so real.”

Mickey sighed as he laid down on the bed. He adjusted the blanket over him, but held it up and signaled for Ian to join him. “C’mere.” Ian did as he said, and Mickey wrapped an arm around him. “This? Right here? This is as real as it gets.” Mickey soothed.

“It broke me the last time I lost you. That can’t happen again. You’re my world.”

“And I’m saying the same exact thing about you, Gallagher. We’re forever. There’s not many things I’m certain about in this world. You’re one of them.” The two of them brought each other closer. Mickey turned around so he could fit into the shape of his husband. He fell asleep in Ian’s hold and they didn’t move a muscle for the rest of the night.


End file.
